


dying young and I'm playing hard | жить на всю катушку и умереть молодым

by Summer__child



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Amnesia, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Content, Дисбаланс власти, Контроль сознания, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, потеря памяти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Тор, Лорд Грома? Локи никогда о таком не слышал.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Грандмастер/Локи, Локи & Тор
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dying young and I'm playing hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424717) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Новый претендент, которого приволокла Сталкер-142, почему-то выкрикивал его имя. Локи послал своим собеседникам извиняющуюся улыбку и, вежливо спросив разрешения удалиться, поднялся и подошел к Грандмастеру.

– Привет, сладкий, – промурлыкал тот. – Ты его знаешь? Называет себя Тором, Лордом Грома.

– _Богом_ Грома, – прорычал претендент.

Локи покосился на него, вгляделся в лицо и пожал плечами.

– Вижу его в первый раз в жизни.

Глаза претендента комично выпучились.

– Я твой _брат_ , – заявил он, и Локи, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

– Какая глупость, – пробормотал он, обращаясь в основном к Грандмастеру. – У меня никогда не было брата.

Грандмастер в ответ похлопал его по плечу.

– Так я и думал, – сказал он. – Но все же решил проверить…

– Локи, – прошипел претендент, который выглядел теперь одновременно обозленным и встревоженным, и Локи невольно отступил на шаг назад. – Прекрати… ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я такой…

Локи обернулся к Грандмастеру.

– Он в своем уме?

– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Грандмастер. – Ты в своем уме?

– _В своем ли я уме_? Конечно, я в своем уме. – В выражении лица претендента промелькнуло нечто странное, когда его взгляд быстро переметнулся с Локи на Грандмастера и обратно. Локи неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Грандмастеру. Что-то странное неприятно зашевелилось на задворках его разума.

– А, ну ладно тогда, – сказал Грандмастер. – Что ты думаешь, Ло? Оставим его?

Локи ответил ему легкой ухмылкой.

– Ты хочешь услышать _мое_ мнение?

– Мм, вообще-то нет. – Грандмастер радостно улыбнулся, приподнял пальцем подбородок Локи и чмокнул его в губы. Локи краем уха успел уловить полупридушенный возглас со стороны нового претендента. – Ладно, сойдет. Посмотрим, как ты себя проявишь на завтрашних играх, ага?

– Локи! – выкрикнул этот _Тор_ снова, и Локи от неожиданности даже обернулся в его сторону. – Послушай меня! Ты…

– Достаточно, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Грандмастер, и Тор тут же замолк, остановленный сработавшим диском подчинения.

Даже после того, как претендент исчез из вида, Локи продолжал ощущать какую-то смутную тревожность по поводу произошедшего. И это странное прилипчивое чувство продолжало его беспокоить. Но стоило Грандмастеру ласково погладить его по щеке, как неприятная мысль тут же улетучилась.

– Иди сюда, сладкий, – позвал Грандмастер. – Расслабься. Только не говори мне, что тебя всерьез растревожили глупые бредни этого Лорда Грома.

– Нет, – ответил Локи, улыбаясь. – Конечно же, нет.

* * *

Лежа на спине в послеоргазменной неге, Локи разглядывал потолок.

– В чем причина твоего угрюмого вида, Ло-ло? – поинтересовался Грандмастер. – Ты же _знаешь_ , что я терпеть не могу, когда такое очаровательное личико хмурится.

– Почему он назвал меня своим братом? – спросил Локи.

– Это же очевидно: он пытался тебя использовать, – ответил Грандмастер. – Все знают, что ты мой _любимчик_.

Локи почувствовал, что краснеет от приятного смущения, и по его позвоночнику пробежала волна горячих мурашек.

– Но это такая нелепая ложь, – заметил он минуту спустя. – И разве… разве не было бы логичней в этом случае вести себя так, словно он действительно был рад меня видеть?

Грандмастер пожал плечами.

– Люди забавны, – сказал он. – Иногда они говорят забавные вещи. – Он легонько коснулся пальцем кончика носа Локи. – Выкини это из головы, моя сладкая штучка.

– Но…

Палец Грандмастера замер, так и не разорвав контакт с носом Локи.

– О, боже мой. Ты же не… ты же знаешь, что я не люблю всякие разные «но».

Локи покосился на Грандмастера, ощущая, как в груди зародилась и тут же погасла крохотная искорка нервного напряжения. Он знал, что Грандмастер не причинит ему вреда. Он же был _любимчиком_.

– Просто показалось странным, – произнес он. – Только и всего. И что-то в нем…

Грандмастер нахмурился.

– Тебя действительно… растревожила эта пустяковая сцена, да? – В его голосе прозвучало недовольство. – Ло. _Перестань волноваться_. – Он пододвинулся, протягивая руку, и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль подбородка Локи. – Кроме того, даже если бы он _был_ твоим братом… какая теперь разница? Прошлое остается в прошлом. Здесь, на Сакааре, жизнь начинается с чистого листа. И ты устроился _как нельзя лучше_ , правда? Я даю тебе все, что пожелает твое очаровательное сердечко.

– Да, – согласился Локи и едва успел проглотить очередное «но».

Грандмастер прижал два пальца к губам Локи.

– Забудь о нем, – сказал он. – Иначе заработаешь себе морщины. А это никому не нужно. Кроме того, через пару дней от него не останется и следа.

Локи нахмурился. Какой-то его внутренний голос пробормотал из глубины: _нет, я не хочу_ …

Но почему нет?

Грандмастер перекатился на другой бок и вовлек Локи в медленный, ленивый поцелуй. Его язык без сопротивления проскользнул в рот Локи, который тут же с готовностью отдался ощущениям. Мысли о Торе выскользнули из его разума вместе со странным чувством тревожности. Он подался вперед с тихим стоном, подчиняясь разливающемуся по телу жару, но Грандмастер внезапно отстранился.

– Мне надо бежать, моя конфетка, – Объявил Грандмастер, похлопав Локи по груди. – А ты отдыхай. Я хочу завтра утром увидеть тебя с ясным взглядом и пушистым хвостом.

Локи состроил жалобный вид.

– Правда?

– Правда-правда, – отозвался Грандмастер с улыбкой. – У меня есть дела поважнее, чем… хм, чем _ты_ , ты же понимаешь. Ты просто… расслабься, устройся поудобнее… и мы совсем скоро увидимся снова, сладенький.

Локи вздохнул и растянулся на кровати.

– Тогда тебе придется возместить мне ущерб.

– Оу, – протянул Грандмастер, – какие мы требовательные, а? Очень… смело. Не теряй этот настрой. Мы найдем ему применение позже.

Локи проследил за удаляющимся Грандмастером и почувствовал, как его глаза неожиданно начали закрываться от непреодолимой усталости. Вообще-то, он не планировал спать, но… может быть, совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Он проснулся от того, что чья-то ладонь зажала ему рот. И тут же подскочил, пытаясь ударить нападавшего, но тот перехватил его запястье и вывернул ему руку за спину.

– Если ты притворяешься, Локи, – прорычал смутно знакомый голос, – то лучше прекращай прямо сейчас.

Локи со всей силы укусил зажимающую ему рот ладонь, и когда она отдернулась, завопил, бешено извиваясь. Его пятка прилетела во что-то твердое, и он услышал приглушенный вздох со стороны нападавшего.

– Черт побери, – выругался тот и пришлепнул что-то к его шее, а потом…

Ох, это было _больно_. Грандмастер как-то развлекался с чем-то подобным… один раз. И тогда Локи тоже не получил особого удовольствия, хотя настройка интенсивности на той штуке была заметно занижена. Когда к нему вернулась способность связно мыслить, он висел вниз головой на чьем-то плече, пока этот кто-то резво бежал по коридору. Похититель в совершенно неуместном для ситуации порыве скромности удосужился напялить на него халат.

Локи тут же начал вырываться. Вытащив один из припрятанных ножей, он всадил острие похитителю в спину, целя в район почек, и сразу же попытался вывернуться из ослабевшей хватки. Похититель вскрикнул, а Локи тем временем свалился с его плеча и торопливо перекатился, вскакивая на ноги.

Похитителем оказался Тор, новый кандидат в гладиаторы. Тот самый, который назвал Локи своим братом.

– Я не хочу драться с тобой, – заявил он, – но мы уходим отсюда.

Локи оскалился в ответ.

– Никуда я с тобой не пойду.

– Прости, – произнес Тор с довольно искренним сожалением. И диск подчинения, который он прицепил на шею Локи, снова ожил. Тор успел поймать Локи, не давая ему свалиться на пол, потом выдернул нож из спины и откинул его подальше. – Неважно, что этот безумец с тобой сделал…

– Отпусти меня, – выдавил Локи, ощущая, как до сих пор подергиваются в спазмах мышцы. – Грандмастер устроит на тебя охоту, он обязательно найдет меня…

– Я почти надеюсь, что так и случится, – прорычал Тор. – И тогда я ему голову оторву.

Локи набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и снова завопил.

 _Нет_ , – подумал он. – _Нет, ты не сможешь_ …

Тор опять закинул его на плечо и побежал. Но уже с десяток шагов спустя издал сдавленный возглас и рухнул как подкошенный, роняя Локи на пол, откуда тот с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Пару секунд Локи просто изучал извивающегося перед ним Тора, а потом попятился. Грандмастер поймал его ровно в тот момент, когда он уже споткнулся и начал было опять падать.

– Эй, – произнес Грандмастер, – эй, все уже хорошо.

– Он пытался меня _похитить_ , – выдохнул Локи, смутно ощущая приближающуюся истерику. – Он хотел забрать меня отсюда…

– Тише, – проворковал Грандмастер. – Он же не ушел далеко, верно? Никто тебя отсюда не заберет, моя лапушка.

Локи судорожно вздохнул. Получилось рвано и чересчур похоже на всхлип. Он развернулся к Грандмастеру и позволил ему притянуть себя ближе. Уткнулся ему в плечо и почувствовал, как Грандмастер начал гладить его по голове.

– Я прослежу, чтобы этот… эм, негодяй получил по заслугам. Давай посмотрим, как ему понравится встреча с нашим чемпионом, как ты думаешь? Все уже позади, мой сладкий. Глубокий вдох.

Локи неуверенно кивнул, прислоняясь к Грандмастеру всем телом.

– Убери от него руки, – услышал он голос Тора и вздрогнул, прижимаясь еще ближе.

– И не подумаю, – отозвался Грандмастер. – Ну, вот посмотри, что ты наделал. Он же теперь буквально рассыпается на мелкие кусочки.

Локи ощутил отдаленный укол стыда, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя настолько… _потерянным_ , что по большей части был просто благодарен физической материальности заслоняющей его фигуры Грандмастера.

– Что бы ты с ним ни сделал, – уверенно произнес Тор, – это быстро пройдет. Локи слишком силен, чтобы оставаться в таком смятенном состоянии надолго.

– Какие глупости, – отмахнулся Грандмастер.

– Ты все подстроил, – сказал Тор. – Ты… ты _выпустил_ меня, я прав? Чтобы потом притвориться, что спас Локи…

– Мне кажется, ты уже причинил достаточно расстройства бедному Ло-ло за одну ночь, – ровно проговорил Грандмастер. Локи услышал, как Тор закричал от боли, и зажмурился.

Все еще бешено колотящееся сердце болезненно сжалось, и желудок тут же последовал его примеру. Даже несмотря на то, что все уже закончилось, что-то все равно было _неправильно_.

Грандмастер успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

– Давай пойдем в мою комнату, ага? Приляжем, и дальше, как полагается… теперь все будет хорошо. Тебе не о чем волноваться, мой сладенький. – Он заправил прядку волос Локи за ухо.

Локи ощутил легкое покалывание, и головная боль немного отступила. И чувство _неправильности_ вместе с ней.

– Мне не о чем волноваться, – повторил он.

– Правильно. – Пальцы Грандмастера опустились на его шею сзади и слегка сжались. – Потому что тут ты в безопасности, ага? Со мной ты в безопасности.

– Да, – вяло согласился Локи.

Грандмастер запустил пальцы в волосы Локи и потянул, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защитить тебя, – сказал он успокаивающе, и Локи улыбнулся, внезапно ощущая странное головокружение.

– Я знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Грандмастер был недоволен.

В конце концов, его чемпион не убил Лорда Грома. Оказалось, что по совершенно безумному стечению обстоятельств, они были _знакомы_. И чемпион попросил Грандмастера оставить его нового-старого друга, и поскольку Грандмастер ненавидел отказывать своему любимому бойцу…

Локи спал плохо и проснулся в панике, дрожа всем телом, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и отчаянной потребностью немедленно броситься бежать. Грандмастеру понадобилось целых полчаса и полный стакан тоника, чтобы привести его в чувство и угомонить стискивающую его горло истерику. И он так и не смог вспомнить, что же ему снилось.

– Бедняжка, – проворковал Грандмастер. Голова Локи лежала на его коленях, пока самого Локи сотрясала дрожь после схлынувшей волны адреналина. – Видишь, что этот громила сотворил с твоей нежной психикой? Но теперь ты в безопасности, мой сладкий. Я _обещаю_.

Локи шатко кивнул.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он несчастным тоном. – Прости.

Грандмастер вздохнул.

– Тебе не надо просить прощения, мой сладкий. – Он снова поднес стакан к губам Локи. – Вот. Сделай еще пару глотков.

Локи вымучил улыбку.

– Ты пытаешься меня напоить?

– И зачем бы мне это было надо? – отозвался Грандмастер беззаботно, пробегаясь пальцами по лбу Локи, чтобы убрать непослушную прядку. – Ты уже в моей постели, разве нет?

Локи повернул голову, чтобы уткнуться носом в колено Грандмастера. Тот довольно заурчал и намотал прядку волос Локи на палец, слегка потянув.

– Не дразни меня, – произнес он тоном, явно требующим не останавливаться. Улыбка Локи стала чуть более искренней. Его тело начало расслабляться, соскальзывая на привычную дорожку: это было просто и знакомо.

И это могло поднять настроение Грандмастеру. А Локи был _счастлив_ , когда мог _порадовать Грандмастера_. И это также означало, что ему не придется ни о чем думать.

Включая странное, тошнотворное ощущение, которое появлялось каждый раз, стоило ему только подумать о Торе.

* * *

Следующим утром Локи проспал допоздна и проснулся в одиночестве, завернутый в клубок простыней. Он потянулся, принял долгий душ и накинул халат. На самом деле, теперь он даже не мог вспомнить, что его вчера так расстроило. Все это было… очень глупо. И вызывало только _смущение_.

Но он непременно отплатит Грандмастеру за заботу. Поблагодарит за потакание его капризам и за терпение.

Изучив свое отражение в зеркале, Локи подправил подчеркивающую глаза подводку и едва не подпрыгнул от внезапного стука в дверь, но тут же рассмеялся над собственной реакцией. 

– О, да, – промурлыкал он своему отражению. – Разумеется, любой уважающий себя похититель сначала обязательно вежливо постучит.

Проверив, что халат должным образом прикрывает все интересные места, он подошел к двери и распахнул ее.

– Оу, – вырвалось у него, а на лице появилась удивленная улыбка. – Сталкер-142. Что за… неожиданный визит.

Она не улыбнулась в ответ, только отодвинула его с дороги и прошла внутрь. Локи нахмурился, уставившись ей в спину.

– Не напрягайся, – хмыкнула она. – Эн Дви здесь?

– Нет, – отозвался Локи. – Боюсь, он вышел. – Он вопросительно приподнял брови. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я передал ему сообщение…

– Нет, – перебила она. – Спасибо. Все нормально.

Она прошествовала к бару, выбрала себе бутылку и отхлебнула прямо из горла.

– Не думаю… – начал было Локи, нахмуриваясь еще сильнее.

– Заткнись, – обрубила она и пробормотала себе под нос что-то очень похожее на: «Просто не верится…»

– Прошу прощения? – возмутился Локи. – Мне кажется, что это не твое.

Она залпом осушила оставшуюся в бутылке жидкость и вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони, наконец разворачиваясь к Локи.

– Ладно, – объявила она. – Я бы извинилась, но…

– За что именно? – поинтересовался Локи, и примерно на этом моменте она метко врезала ему в горло. Он поперхнулся воздухом и со свистом вдохнул, а она тем временем, воспользовавшись его замешательством, приложила его чем-то тяжелым по голове.

* * *

Первыми вернулись звуки, ввинчиваясь в уши не менее болезненно, чем сам удар по голове.

– …сильно ты его приложила? – донесся до Локи чей-то грозный рев. Ему потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы опознать, кому именно он принадлежал. И когда кусочки головоломки наконец сложились, его сердце пустилось в нервный галоп, а тело замерло подобием каменной статуи. В пострадавшем стараниями Сталкера-142 виске пульсировала боль, а рот был надежно заткнут кляпом. Запястья и лодыжки были крепко стянуты, плюс что-то еще опутывало все его тело, прижимая руки к бокам.

_Каким местом_ она думала? Совсем спятила?

– Все с ним будет нормально, – огрызнулась она в ответ. – Я не могла рисковать и позволить ему начать орать.

– Ты ему чуть череп не раскроила!

– Но не раскроила же. И, кстати, пожалуйста. – Сталкер-142 преувеличенно громко вздохнула. – Мне нужно выпить. А тебе нужно начать думать над тем, что ты собираешься делать, когда он очухается. Потому что он точно не будет рад тебя видеть.

– Ты сказала, что эти цепи…

– Ага, они его удержат. Но, я полагаю, что рано или поздно тебе придется вытащить кляп, чтобы его покормить.

Локи посчитал, что услышал предостаточно. Он открыл глаза и зашевелился, насколько мог, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Они оба обернулись и уставились на него. Сталкер-142 с раздражением, а Тор…

Желудок Локи совершил сальто от внезапного прилива тревожности.

– Локи, – позвал Тор и подошел на шаг ближе. Локи представил, что сжимает в руках любимые ножи, и изо всех сил попытался всем видом выразить мысль: _вы об этом сильно пожалеете, если немедленно не вернете меня, откуда взяли_. Сталкер-142 хмыкнула.

– Если бы взгляды могли убивать, – протянула она. Тор раздраженно на нее покосился.

Когда это _эти двое_ успели подружиться? Или… кто они там теперь друг другу?

– Локи, – повторил Тор. – Послушай меня. Я не могу… освободить тебя. По крайней мере не сейчас. Ты вряд ли мне поверишь, но ты не в себе.

_Конечно, я в себе_ , – злобно огрызнулся Локи про себя. – _Это не я тут псих, похищающий людей_ …

– Тебя… чем-то опоили, – продолжил Тор, на которого, как выяснилось, не действовал его грозный взгляд. – Как там люди говорят?.. Тебе промыли мозги. Локи, которого я знаю…

_Ты меня не знаешь_ , – подумал Локи, чувствуя, как разгорается в груди очередная истерика. – _Я никогда тебя раньше не видел. С чего ты взял, что ты меня знаешь? Что ты вообще хочешь от меня?_

– Мне кажется, что он тебе не верит, – заметила Сталкер-142. Тор отправил по ее адресу еще один убийственный взгляд.

– Думаешь, у _тебя_ получится лучше?

– Конечно. – Сталкер-142 наклонилась чуть ближе. – Эй, Локи, откуда ты родом?

Локи приглушенно замычал, напоминая ей, что не имеет возможности ответить.

– Да, хорошо, подожди минутку. Тебе не обязательно отвечать вслух. _Я_ уже знаю. Вопрос в том, знаешь ли ты?

Ноющая боль в том месте, куда она врезала, усилилась. Локи помотал головой, словно это могло чем-то помочь. Но это ведь неважно, верно? Ничего из того, что произошло до Сакаара, не имеет значения. Зачем ему знать, откуда он родом, если сейчас он здесь, сидит на коленках у самой роскоши, любимчик Грандмастера…

(Что-то в глубине его сознания прошептало: _любимая игрушка_. Однако, секундой спустя эта мысль растворилась, словно ее и не было.)

– Нет? – переспросила Сталкер-142. – Не знаешь? Странно, правда? Как будто кто-то хотел, чтобы ты об этом забыл.

_Кто-то_. Он понимал, кого она имеет в виду, и ему это не нравилось. От этой мысли его начинало… _подташнивать_. От предположения, что Грандмастер мог… мог что? И зачем? Он выразительно уставился на нее, надеясь, что взгляд сможет передать все его недовольство. И возмущение.

– Вот и славно поговорили, – заключила Сталкер-142.

– Это просто смешно, – воскликнул Тор. – Как нам это исправить?

– Никак, – отозвалась она. – Тебе просто придется дождаться, пока он не… просохнет.

– И сколько это займет? – Тор уставился на Локи, нахмурившись. – Если я вытащу кляп, – начал он, – ты можешь поклясться, что не будешь орать?

Сталкер-142 скептически покосилась на него.

– Серьезно? Это твой план?

– А что, кого-то могут насторожить вопли, доносящиеся из твоих апартаментов? – поинтересовался Тор, а потом снова обернулся к Локи. – Что скажешь?

Локи взвесил все возможные варианты. Учитывая то, где он сейчас находился, вполне вероятно, что Тор был абсолютно прав: на данный момент крики могли оказаться совершенно бесполезными. Может быть, действительно лучше просто… тянуть время и помалкивать.

Он осторожно кивнул.

– Ты клянешься? – переспросил Тор. Локи снова кивнул, и Тор медленно подошел к нему, развязал кляп и вытащил из его рта.

Локи размял затекшую челюсть, перевел взгляд на Сталкера-142 и объявил:

– Если ты меня отпустишь, то я постараюсь выторговать для тебя помилование.

– Мне кажется, этот поезд уже ушел, – ответила она. – Я приняла решение, и у меня нет ни малейшего желания превратиться в лужу.

Локи сжал губы и нервно покосился на Тора, который пялился на него с каким-то болезненным выражением на лице.

– Ты и правда ничего не помнишь, – сказал тот.

– Я помню предостаточно, – резко парировал Локи. (Словно защищаясь.)

– Но ты не помнишь меня.

– Я понятия не имею, за кого ты меня принимаешь, – натянуто отозвался Локи. Головная боль продолжала _усиливаться_. – Или что ты о себе возомнил. Но у меня нет брата…

– Откуда ты знаешь, если ничего не помнишь о том, кем ты был до прибытия на Сакаар? – перебил его Тор. – Этот _ублюдок_ чем-то тебя напоил и использовал магию…

Локи напрягся.

– Если ты имеешь в виду Грандмастера, то он всегда хорошо ко мне относился. С великодушием. И добротой.

Сталкер-142 издала неподобающий даме хрюкающий смешок. 

– У Гаста множество достоинств, но _великодушие_ и _доброта_ к ним не относятся, – сообщила она. Локи ощетинился, но она только вскинула брови. – Что? Я права.

– Может быть, по отношению _к тебе_ , – ехидно парировал Локи. – Но со мной…

В горле Тора начало зарождаться яростное рычание, и Локи замолк, чувствуя, как сквозь завесу головной боли и тошноты пробивается легкое беспокойство.

– Я все конечности ему поотрываю, одну за другой, – пообещал Тор, обращаясь к Сталкеру-142, и Локи отшатнулся, испуганно распахнув глаза. – Не тебе, – тут же уточнил Тор, и на его лице опять появилось какое-то странное выражение.

– Я бы не советовала даже пытаться, – заметила Сталкер-142. – Слушай. Лучше всего просто подождать. Ему понадобится всего неделя или около того, чтобы более или менее прийти в себя.

– _Неделя_? Я не могу ждать целую неделю, – воскликнул Тор с отчаянием.

– Ты хочешь попытаться вытащить его отсюда _в таком состоянии_?

– Никто из вас никуда меня не потащит, – прошипел Локи. – А когда я освобожусь, вы оба сильно пожалеете об этом…

– Да заткнись ты, – отмахнулась Сталкер-142. – Тор, верни кляп на место. Мне надоело это слушать.

Тор сел поблизости, но кляп возвращать не стал.

– Прости, – внезапно проговорил он. – Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.

– Как так? – оскалился Локи. – Не хотел похищать меня? Дважды?

– Ради справедливости, второй раз это была я, – подала голос Сталкер-142. Она, кажется, нашла заначенную где-то бутылку и была занята ее опустошением.

Тор покачал головой.

– Скоро ты все поймешь.

У Локи по спине пробежал жуткий холодок, а желудок моментально завязался узлом.

– Думаешь, пойму?

– Я надеюсь, – пробормотал Тор себе под нос так тихо, что Локи не был уверен, что слова предназначались для его ушей.

* * *

Время ползло невыносимо медленно. Локи напряг слух, надеясь уловить хоть какое-нибудь объявление о том, что он пропал и его ищут, но его старания не увенчались успехом. Тор продолжал таращиться на него с каким-то странным голодным выражением в глазах. И если бы Локи хотя бы знал, чего он _хочет_ , то, может быть, смог бы подыграть, но ему не хватало информации, чтобы притвориться, будто он «вспомнил» некое сфабрикованное прошлое.

И это при условии, что он _захотел бы_ участвовать в играх этого сумасшедшего, – а он не хотел.

– Мне нужно отлить, – объявил он наконец. Тор тут же прекратил наматывать круги по комнате.

– Хорошо, – согласился он неуверенно.

– Чтобы у меня получилось, тебе придется снять хотя бы часть этого всего, – сказал Локи, поводя руками, чтобы массивные цепи, побочным эффектом которых, судя по всему, было подавление его магии, громко зазвенели.

– Не стоит, – предупредила Сталкер-142. Локи с отвращением покосился на нее.

– А ты что хотела? – ощерился он. – Собственноручно снять с меня штаны и понаблюдать? Я, может быть, и развратник, но даже у меня есть пределы.

Тор поморщился.

– Совсем ненадолго, – пообещал он Сталкеру-142. – И я буду рядом.

– Говорю тебе, это плохая идея, – отозвалась она. – Но ты все равно меня проигнорируешь и сделаешь по-своему, так что даже не знаю, зачем трачу слова.

Тор действительно ее проигнорировал. Он бесцеремонно вздернул Локи на ноги, и тот прилежно дождался, пока Тор размотает опутывающие его торс цепи, внутренне кипя от унижения.

Однако, он проследовал в уборную без возражений и попытался закрыть за собой дверь все еще скованными руками. Но Тор успел ее поймать.

– Не до конца, – предупредил он, прикрывая дверь так, чтобы оставалась только тонкая полоска света, после чего отступил назад.

Локи в ту же секунду бросился вперед и всем телом врезался в створку, захлопывая ее до конца и запирая. И тут же начал лихорадочно обшаривать ванную комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было использовать в качестве оружия. Тор что-то выкрикнул и забарабанил в дверь.

– Локи! – позвал он. 

В крохотной комнатке не было ничего, даже гипотетически пригодного в качестве оружия, и Локи переключился на поиски чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь ему избавится от наручников.

– Я тебя предупреждала, – подала голос Сталкер-142. Тор с разбегу врезался в дверь, и Локи почувствовал, как та закачалась. Выругавшись, он попытался рассмотреть, как устроен хитроумный замок на его кандалах. – Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, но я _говорила_ , что все этим и закончится.

_Ага_. Пустая стеклянная бутылка у унитаза. Так себе оружие, и вряд ли поможет ему избавиться от цепей, но если ее разбить и прицелиться в горло…

– Ладно, – объявила Сталкер-142. – Думаю, что я донесла свою точку зрения.

Локи покосился на дверь и бросился к бутылке.

Но тут сработал остававшийся до этого момента незамеченным диск на его шее.

Явно огорченный Тор опустился на колени рядом с ним.

– Тебе не обязательно было это делать, – произнес он. – И можешь уже его выключить.

К счастью, Сталкер-142 его послушала. Локи уставился на Тора со всем презрением, какое смог наскрести.

– Это не настоящий ты, – сказал Тор. – Ты Локи. Сын Одина, принц Асгарда.

Все тело Локи охватила внезапная дрожь, пульс резко подскочил.

– Тебе меня не обмануть, – ответил он, и сам не смог объяснить странные отчаянные нотки, прозвучавшие в его голосе. – Я предан Грандмастеру. Я никогда от него не отрекусь. Он меня любит.

Челюсти Тора стиснулись, на его лице появилась ярость.

– Он _играет_ тобой! Обращается с тобой как… как с домашней _зверушкой_ …

Локи моментально оскалился.

– Никакая я не зверушка!

– Самая настоящая дрессированная зверушка! – заявил Тор. – Очаровательный питомец, которого он может наряжать в костюмчики и играть, пока не надоест. А когда ты ему наскучишь, он просто вышвырнет тебя.

Локи почувствовал, как горло перехватила паника.

– Нет… он никогда…

_Никогда не избавится от меня, не выкинет меня на улицу. Потому что я хороший, я же хороший_ …

– Смотри, что ты натворил, – влезла Сталкер-142. – Устроил ему настоящий приступ паники.

– Если не можешь помочь… – буркнул Тор, и тише, словно действительно пытаясь успокоить, продолжил: – Локи, _дыши_. С тобой все хорошо.

_Ничего не хорошо_ , – пронеслась в голове дикая мысль. – _Ничего не станет снова хорошо, пока я не вернусь к нему_.

– Он тебе не нужен, – сказал Тор, словно прочитав его мысли. – Это не… он просто безумец. Его не заботит твоя судьба.

– Заботит, – с отчаянием выдавил Локи. – Я был… У меня ничего не было, пока он не взял меня к себе…

– Это не правда! Попытайся _вспомнить_ …

В голове пульсировала боль. Сердце бешено колотилось.

– Может быть, лучше его просто вырубить? – предложила Сталкер. – Напоить его чем-нибудь, пока из его организма не выйдет вся эта дрянь? Я думаю, что сейчас совершенно бессмысленно пытаться с ним говорить.

Локи свернулся в клубочек.

– Убирайся, – пробормотал он. – Заткнись. Ты врешь, и я не собираюсь тебя слушать.

Тор вздохнул, и Локи услышал, как он отходит подальше.

– Хорошо, – тихо согласился Тор. – Хорошо. Закрыли тему. Но… просто подумай о том, что я сказал.

Локи зажмурился и сосредоточился на собственном дыхании.

* * *

Поскольку никто из них не собирался его слушать, Локи решил использовать угрюмое молчание в качестве метода выражения окружающим своего недовольства. К сожалению, это тоже не принесло заметных результатов, и теперь он начинал ощущать явное неудобство.

– Вы можете открыть окно? – поинтересовался он раздраженно. – Здесь слишком жарко.

До этого момента его похитители вполголоса переговаривались друг с другом – слишком тихо, чтобы Локи смог что-нибудь разобрать. Но стоило ему подать голос, как Тор тут же резко развернулся.

– Слишком жарко? – переспросил он, нахмуриваясь.

– Да, – подтвердил Локи и добавил: – и противно воняет. Легкий ветерок стал бы просто изумительным подарком судьбы.

Тор и Сталкер-142 переглянулись.

– Он всегда легко перегревался, – заметил Тор.

– Или уже могло начаться, – предположила Сталкер-142.

Локи напрягся.

– _Что_ могло начаться?

– Твое тело начинает избавляться от всей той дряни, которая плавает у тебя в крови, – ответила она. – Довольно быстро, но ты владеешь магией, так что это, скорее всего, способствует процессу.

Локи стиснул зубы.

– Я абсолютно трезв, – заявил он.

– Ага, – легко согласилась Сталкер. – Полагаю, мы скоро узнаем. На что поспорим?

Локи попытался собрать побольше слюны в моментально пересохшем рту. Его мучила жажда, болела голова, и больше всего ему хотелось оказаться в своей постели или в горячей ванне. « _Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защитить тебя_ », – говорил он. Ну и где он _сейчас_?

– Ты вспомнил что-нибудь? – спросил Тор с надеждой. Локи ответил ему убийственным взглядом.

– Я помню много чего. Например, как ты вытащил меня из кровати и нацепил на меня диск подчинения… _дважды_. Притащил меня сюда, в цепях, и оскорблял меня и Грандмастера…

Тор громко вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Значит нет.

– Определенно не то, что должен, согласно твоему авторитетному мнению.

На него внезапно накатила волна головокружения, и тупая, ноющая боль начала пульсировать где-то за глазными яблоками. По всему телу выступил пот – Локи чувствовал, как намокает на спине тонкая ткань халата, который был его единственным элементом гардероба с тех пор, как Сталкер-142 его похитила.

Тор продолжал внимательно его изучать, нахмурив брови.

– Выглядишь ты не очень.

– Интересно, с чего бы, – огрызнулся Локи.

Тор обернулся к Салкеру-142.

– Насколько это серьезно?

– Понятия не имею. Я никогда раньше не видела, как кто-то очухивается от чего-то подобного.

Глаза Тора расширились.

– То есть ты понятия не имеешь, _насколько это опасно_?

– Здесь в принципе нет ничего безопасного, это Сакаар, – сказала она. – Ты бы предпочел оставить его там, где он находился?

– «Он» сидит _прямо перед тобой_ , – прошипел Локи. И даже если он действительно чувствовал себя неважно... Дайте подумать: какой-то псих и отъявленная бандитка похитили его и заковали в цепи так, что он едва мог шевелиться. В этой ситуации никто не смог бы похвастаться отменным самочувствием.

Локи поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но ничего не получилось.

Тор снова нахмурился, наблюдая за ним. Локи послал в его сторону еще один убийственный взгляд.

– Ты?.. – начал было Тор, но почему-то передумал. Локи опять поерзал, сощурив глаза.

– Я что?

Тор открыл рот и снова его захлопнул, отводя взгляд.

– Неважно.

– Выглядишь так, словно тебе не сидится на месте, – заметила Сталкер-142. Локи неприязненно на нее покосился.

– Я уже несколько часов сижу, _опутанный цепями_ , по вашей милости. В такой ситуации беспокойность – это само собой разумеющийся результат.

Сталкер-142 поджала губы, покосилась на Тора, а потом снова перевела взгляд на Локи.

– А возбужден ты тоже поэтому?

Локи вытаращился на нее и уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что _ничего подобного_ , и что она не имела никакого права на такие непристойные комментарии, и что если она думает, что ему это доставляет хоть какое-то удовольствие…

Вот только теперь, после того как она это озвучила, он осознал, что то самое ощущение дискомфорта, которое он испытывал, не было следствием нервозности или нетерпеливого беспокойства. И что он пытался найти не более удобное положение, а способ утолить эту смутную, пульсирующую потребность, тяжелым жаром разливающуюся внизу живота.

Он почувствовал, как начинает гореть лицо, и одарил ее взглядом, полным негодующего смущения. И она даже действительно отвернулась.

– Прости. Я думала, ты знал.

– Я не… я… – Локи снова заерзал, но тут же замер каменным изваянием. Теперь, когда он _знал_ , что за потребность невольно пытается утолить, он не мог прекратить _думать_ об этом. _Он не хотел здесь находиться, он хотел вернуться в свои покои, в свою кровать_ …

По его позвоночнику пробежала волна мурашек.

– Ужасно эффективный способ, – тихо заметила Сталкер-142.

– Какой?

– Забрать все воспоминания и заставить кого-то воспринимать тебя как единственный источник любви и заботы. А потом накачать чем-нибудь, что распаляет… аппетиты. Легкий способ заполучить полный контроль. Утопи их в удовольствии, и они никогда не будут думать о чем-то другом.

Она говорила о нем, и ему хотелось закричать, что она ошибается. Что Грандмастер _заботился_ о нем. Грандмастер _хотел_ Локи. А там, где он был раньше, всем было наплевать. Никто не заботился о нем тогда. Именно поэтому Локи оказался здесь. « _Сакаар это место, куда приходят все потерянные, чтобы их наконец нашли, Ло. Мы нашли тебя, и теперь ты мой_ ». Локи еще раз безнадежно попытался дотянуться до собственной магии. На этот раз голова отозвалась болезненной пульсацией в районе глаз и там, где начинался позвоночник. На секунду картинка перед глазами раздвоилась, но потом снова обрела четкость.

– Я оторву ему руки и насмерть изобью его ими же, – прорычал Тор.

– Не надо, – выдохнул Локи так, словно ему вдруг перестало хватать кислорода. – Он тебя убьет…

Но почему это было так важно? _Какое это уже имело значение_? Тору все равно не жить, когда Грандмастер вернет себе Локи.

И почему эта мысль пробудила в его груди нечто, подозрительно похожее на панику?

Он не мог нормально _думать_. И все еще… хотел.

Локи посетила безумная мысль: что будет, если попросить кого-нибудь _из них_ помочь с этой проблемой? « _Шалунишка_ », – почти услышал он шепот Грандмастера над ухом, и это сделало ситуацию еще хуже.

Тор снова наблюдал за ним с этим странным выражением на лице.

– Локи? – неуверенно позвал он.

– Не подходи ко мне, – вызверился Локи. – Оставь меня _в покое_.

Тор открыл было рот, но передумал. И Локи почти сразу же пожалел, что сорвался на него. Потому что теперь у него не осталось ничего, что отвлекло бы его от желания оказаться распятым на какой-нибудь поверхности и ощутить, как кто-то делает с ним что-нибудь развратное.

Он начинал чувствовать себя… _очень запутавшимся_ , и ему ни капельки это не нравилось.

* * *

Головная боль распространялась и становилась только хуже. Он довольно долго пытался сопротивляться, но потом от боли, безнадежности и того факта, что он был по-прежнему возбужден и ничего не мог с этим поделать, по щекам потекли слезы. С ним что-то _происходило_. Что-то похожее на самое ужасное похмелье в его жизни. Даже хуже, чем после той ночи с пятью десятками Люфомоидов.

Норны, одно воспоминание об этом заставило редкие пульсации желания разгореться с новой силой. А он только понадеялся, что смог наконец взять ситуацию под контроль.

Ни одна мысль не желала оставаться ясной и понятной. Он продолжал думать о том, что Грандмастер обязательно придет за ним, освободит Локи и спасет от этих двух головорезов, от которых останутся только лужицы расплавленной слизи на полу…

Но почему эта перспектива вызывала у него такую тревогу? Не может быть, чтобы он так скоро начал воспринимать нелепые бредни Тора всерьез. Вот только что-то в глубине его сознания нашептывало ему, направляло, повторяя: _но что, если он говорит правду_?

_Зачем было Грандмастеру поить тебя какой-то дрянью?_

– Позвольте мне воспользоваться магией, – без предисловий потребовал Локи.

– Нет, – тут же ответил Тор. – Думаешь, мы полные идиоты?

– Возможно, – раздраженно отозвался Локи, – но не в этом дело.

– А в чем?

_Мне нужно убедиться, что того вмешательства в мой разум, о котором вы говорите, не существует. Мне необходимо знать, что вы ошибаетесь. По поводу меня. И по поводу Грандмастера._

Локи плотнее сжал губы, на что Тор только вздохнул.

– Вы можете просто… чуть-чуть ослабить путы? Мне не надо много, – сказал Локи.

– Помнишь, что я говорила в прошлый раз? – тихо заметила Сталкер-142. – О том, что освобождать его – это глупая идея? Напомнить, кто оказался прав?

Тор снова вздохнул.

– Я помню, – сказал он и покачал головой, переводя взгляд на Локи. – Нет.

– Я хочу знать, что вы врете, – вскинул подбородок Локи. – Я хочу проверить, смогу ли найти это… _вмешательство_ , про которое вы постоянно твердите. И когда я его не найду…

Тор покосился на Сталкера, которая задумчиво наклонила голову на бок.

– Скорее всего, это хороший знак, – сообщила она. – Он начинает сомневаться. Это лучше, чем было раньше.

Тор нахмурился.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне слово, – произнес он. – Что это _все_ , что ты собираешься сделать.

Локи замешкался. Слово не значило ничего. Слова были разменными монетами на Сакааре. Но…

– Я обещаю, – сказал он. – Это все, что я собираюсь сделать.

– Поклянись чем-нибудь важным для тебя.

– Клянусь моей жизнью, – ответил Локи. Странное дело, но это заставило Тора содрогнуться. – Я сделаю _только одну эту вещь_.

И когда он окажется прав… когда он окажется прав, он сможет перестать думать об этом и вернется к планированию побега. И может быть, тогда эта проклятая _головная боль_ наконец закончится.

Тор медленно выкрутил рычажок настройки интенсивности на наручниках, сковывающих его запястья. Локи размял пальцы, потянулся к своей магии и устремил взгляд внутрь. Заклинание требовало неимоверной концентрации, но все же он мог сделать то, что хотел. Превозмогая боль. Сосредотачиваясь.

Но его план потерпел поражение, потому что он явственно видел ее. Чужую магию. Нити, пронизывающие его сознание. И он узнавал это странное покалывание, которым реагировали на ее присутствие его органы чувств. Что-то в его груди судорожно вздрогнуло.

_Это какая-нибудь ерунда_ , – подумал он. – _Для твоей же защиты_.

Но стоило ему коснуться одной из нитей, как в его голове взорвался целый фейерверк боли, заставляя его вскрикнуть и резко вернуться в реальность.

– Что произошло? – потребовал Тор, брови которого сошлись на переносице от беспокойства. Локи пару секунд просто таращился на него, а потом нырнул обратно.

Грандмастер ни за что не причинил бы ему вреда. Никогда бы не сделал с ним ничего… плохого. Верно?

Значит… значит было совершенно неважно, если Локи сломает это заклинание. И тогда… тогда он сможет быть абсолютно уверен.

Заклинание причиняло боль. _Боль_ , за которой пряталось что-то глубокое и очень неправильное, пульсирующее в его голове. Он зашипел, но не разжал хватку, только потянул за один из усиков еще сильнее, расшатывая его, словно занозу. Оно потянуло в ответ, но он тоже поднажал.

Наконец оно поддалось и плавно выскользнуло, вознаграждая его белоснежной вспышкой боли, расцветающей под веками.

– Что происходит? – услышал он голос Тора где-то вдалеке.

– Понятия не имею, – ответила Сталкер-142. – Какие-то магические штучки?

Теперь Локи был абсолютно уверен, что что-то пошло не так с заклинанием Грандмастера. Какую бы функцию оно ни должно было выполнять, что-то было неправильно. Его нужно было… убрать, чтобы все исправить. ( _Но он никогда и ни в чем не ошибается_ , – прошептал голос в его голове. И тут же добавил: – _Это значит, что он сделал это специально_.)

Но сделал _что_?

Он приступил к работе над следующим усом, понемногу отцепляя его от собственного «Я». Ноющая боль в затылке усилилась, превращаясь в остро-красный кошмар, который, кажется, бесновался внутри, отбивая барабанную дробь по его болевым рецепторам. Он чувствовал, как тяжело дышит, но у него почти получилось, _почти_ , и если только он закончит, то все снова станет нормально. Все встанет на свои места.

– У него идет кровь из носа, – услышал он взволнованный не на шутку голос Тора.

Тор. Он должен был что-то знать о Торе, но никак не мог вспомнить…

– Нет, подожди. Я думаю, что все идет как надо.

Близко. Так близко. Он чувствовал, как заклинание растворяется, разлагается на останки. Но даже та часть, которая осталась, держалась _очень_ сильно. Грандмастер бы гордился тем, что Локи смог с ней разобраться. Он бы гордился…

Почему эта идея не приносила такой же радости, как раньше?

Последняя нить поддалась со _щелчком_ , который показался Локи почти реальным. Словно кто-то щелкнул натянутой тетивой по его незащищенному запястью. И его голова буквально взорвалась.

* * *

Он вспомнил… все. _Все_.

Как его выкинуло с Бивреста. Как он падал сквозь Бездну. Голос Грандмастера, проворковавший: « _О, а ты мне нравишься_ ». Воспоминания, утекающие прочь до тех пор, пока он едва не перестал узнавать самого себя. Превращение в нечто, которое Тор так точно охарактеризовал, назвав зверушкой. Куклой, готовой к тому, чтобы ее наряжали и играли в свое удовольствие.

Тор. Брат, на которого Локи смотрел и не узнавал. Которого вполне могли _убить_ , пока Локи расслаблялся и пил, и как, наверное, хохотал Грандмастер…

Избавившись от могущественного заклинания, намеренно державшего его _в_ _неведении_ (которое наверняка ослабло без постоянного подновления), естественная защита Локи активизировалась и болезненно вытолкнула наркотик из его организма.

Эту часть он, к счастью, не помнил. Но догадался, когда очнулся отвратительно, мучительно трезвым.

Голову слегка вело, а разум, казалось, утопал в густом тумане. Но встревоженное лицо Тора выглядело очень четко. А когда взгляд Локи удрейфовал в сторону…

Его глаза расширились.

– _Ты!_

– Что? – нервно переспросил Тор. – В чем дело?

– Ты _продала_ меня! – завопил Локи, и, пожалуй, получилось действительно слегка истерично, но у него было хорошее оправдание. – Ты продала меня этому… _извращенцу_ за кучку кредитов…

Тор обернулся сначала на одного, потом на другую.

– Это была большая кучка, – заметила она.

– И ты забыла об этом упомянуть, – произнес Тор, в голосе которого появились опасные низкие нотки. Она отвела взгляд.

– Слушай, – сказала она, – Я не знала, что Гаст собирается с ним делать. Я просто предположила…

– Предположила что? – голос Тора каким-то образом сделался еще ниже. – Что он станет очередным _претендентом_ и будет сражаться, пока его не убьют?

– Я подумала, что он отлично справится! Он дал мне достойный отпор с ножами и магией.

В комнате повисла тишина. Локи пошевелился, натягивая все еще опутывающие его тело цепи.

– Сними их с меня, и я покажу тебе _ножи и магию_ , – прорычал он. Сталкер-142 перевела взгляд с него на Тора и напряглась.

– Я же _теперь_ на вашей стороне, разве нет? – огрызнулась она. – И я раскаивалась, понятно? Когда увидела, что Гаст превратил его в стерилизованную зверушку…

Локи услышал, как из его собственного горла вырвался негодующий и крайне скептический возглас.

– Ты же в курсе, что я _сижу рядом с тобой_ , да? – Он осмотрел собственную персону и снова задергался. – Что во имя всего… на мне _надето_? И… – Его все еще скованные руки взлетели к горлу и ощупали шею. – Вы нацепили на меня _ошейник_?

Тор все еще пытался испепелить взглядом Сталкера-142.

– Тебя я тоже продала, уже забыл? – сказала она. – И ты не очень-то злишься по поводу _этого_.

– Я планировал оставить это позади, потому что ты меня освободила, – признал Тор. – Но Локи провел здесь… сколько? И ты не сделала ничего, чтобы спасти его от участи… – Он запнулся и нервно покосился в сторону Локи.

Словно тот ни о чем не догадывался. Словно его не коснулось мучительное и крайне унизительное осознание того, как именно он провел последние несколько месяцев.

Неожиданно он почувствовал себя ужасно грязным, а следом на него накатила ошеломляющая по своей интенсивности тошнота.

– Снимите их с меня, – потребовал он. Тор выразительно посмотрел на Сталкера-142, и та поморщилась.

– Воткнешь в меня нож, и я отвечу тебе тем же, – предупредила она, но потом присела на корточки и начала распутывать цепи. Локи метал в нее убийственные взгляды, но она отказывалась смотреть ему в глаза, ненамеренно лишая сей процесс большей части морального удовлетворения.

Оказавшись на свободе, Локи тут же рванул в ванную, где его основательно стошнило в унитаз. В памяти всплыл образ Грандмастера, поглаживающего его волосы и воркующего что-то сочувствующее, и желудок снова подскочил к горлу.

_Стерилизованная зверушка. Игрушка. Как он, должно быть, смеялся, зная_ …

Сталкер-142 не сняла с него ошейник. Желудок Локи провалился куда-то в пятки, и он сплюнул, поднимаясь и спотыкающейся походкой направляясь к зеркалу.

Золотой ободок был украшен синими и красными камнями. Он вполне мог бы сойти за ожерелье, если бы не походил так сильно на ошейник, которые обычно надевают собакам.

Локи едва не стошнило снова. Магия всколыхнулась в нем, почти вырываясь из-под контроля, и превратила отвратительную безделушку в пыль. Следом пришел черед до сих пор болтающегося на нем тонкого халатика, (золотого, с голубыми и красными узорами; он был в буквальном смысле слова задрапирован в цвета Грандмастера). Локи бросил его в раковину и спалил, а потом залез в душ, делая воду настолько горячей, насколько мог вытерпеть.

_Грандмастер прижимался к нему под таким же потоком струящейся воды, одной рукой обхватив Локи за талию, а другой поглаживая его член._

Локи изо всех сил саданул ладонью о стену, отлично осознавая, что дышит слишком часто, но будучи абсолютно не в состоянии взять свое тело под контроль. Стиснув руку в кулак, он ударил снова. Треск разламывающейся плитки и впивающаяся в костяшки керамическая крошка немного помогли ему вернуться обратно в реальность.

– В твоих же интересах не разламывать мою душевую! – услышал он вопль Сталкера-142 из соседней комнаты.

– Иди ты! – огрызнулся он в ответ и сделал воду еще горячее.

К тому моменту, когда он наконец, спотыкаясь, вывалился из душа, закончив детальную инспекцию каждого сантиметра собственного тела на предмет… неожиданных модификаций, его кожа приобрела ярко-красный оттенок, а голова начала кружиться. Обсохнув как следует, он призвал свою привычную одежду и испытал внезапную благодарность за то, что она была пошита из плотной кожи, которая давала ему хоть какое-то ощущение защищенности.

Выйдя из ванной, он тут же наткнулся на выжидательные взгляды Тора и Сталкера-142 и сильнее стиснул челюсти.

– Лучше? – осведомился Тор осторожно.

– Чище, – коротко ответил Локи. _Наверное_. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь снова почувствует себя по-настоящему чистым. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось просто свернуться в комочек в каком-нибудь углу и сказать им, чтобы _перестали уже на него таращиться_.

Тор сделал крохотный шажок в его сторону.

– Сколько из этого всего ты… помнишь?

– Достаточно, – через силу выдавил Локи, отступая на шаг назад. У него появилось нестерпимое желание немедленно содрать с себя собственную кожу и стать чем-нибудь другим. Он так _быстро_ сломался, сдался на волю коктейля из наркотиков и магии. Неужели, все это всегда пряталось где-то в глубине?..

Норны, ему так хотелось сию же секунду стиснуть пальцы на горле Грандмастера. Но какая-то часть его отчаянно боялась, что окажись Локи в столь непосредственной близости от Грандмастера, он тут же упадет на колени и начнет умолять взять его обратно.

– Видишь? – словно бы защищаясь сказала Сталкер-142. – Он в порядке.

Локи захотелось истерично расхохотаться. _Да. В порядке_. _Я в полном порядке_. Но, видимо, ему все же не удалось удержать до конца невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что брови Тора сошлись на переносице, а Сталкер отвела глаза.

– Можно я… – Тор неловко откашлялся. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Воды, – отозвался Локи, но потом скорректировал: – нет, лучше что-нибудь покрепче. Очень крепкое.

Тор открыл было рот, будто собирался возразить, но Сталкер-142 встала и кинула ему почти полную бутылку. Локи поймал ее, выдернул пробку зубами и проглотил залпом сразу половину.

Вкус у поила был такой, словно там была намешана убийственная отрава. Может быть, она хотя бы выжжет всю заразу из его внутренностей. Спалит глубокие отпечатки, оставленные пальцами Грандмастера.

Его снова затошнило. Локи осушил остатки поила и сжал бутылку в онемевших пальцах. Сталкер-142 присвистнула.

– Это было… впечатляюще, – заметила она.

– Не смей даже разговаривать со мной, – натянуто произнес Локи. – Ты знаешь, что я считал тебя _заслуживающей доверия_?

– Глупо с твоей стороны, – вяло парировала она. Локи рассмеялся, получилось немного истерично.

– Я так считал, потому что он так считал, – сказал он. – Все просто. – Она снова отвела взгляд. – Как часто, – начал он, чувствуя, как в голосе появляются опасные вибрации, – ты смеялась за моей спиной, зная…

– Я не смеялась, – обрубила она резко. – Я никогда не считала это забавным. Но если бы я пыталась спасти каждого неудачливого доходягу, которого угораздило здесь оказаться, то уже давно стала бы трупом.

– Хватит, – подал голос Тор. – Теперь, когда Локи… снова с нами, нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

– Нам? – недоверчиво переспросил Локи. – Ты хочешь сказать, что эта работорговка идет с нами?

Она встала.

– А не пойти бы вам к черту, ваше величество, – выплюнула она. – Что ты знаешь о тяжелой жизни? Когда приходится выбирать между одинаково важными вещами, чтобы просто выжить?

Локи невольно поморщился.

– Тебе прекрасно известно, какие у нас всех тут есть варианты. Я сделала то, что сделала, чтобы выжить, потому что у меня ничего больше не осталось. Можешь ли ты честно сказать, что поступил бы иначе на моем месте?

Локи не мог ответить на этот вопрос. У него перехватило дыхание. Он тоже много чего натворил в своей жизни, разве нет? Может быть, даже еще хуже. Не только ради собственного выживания, но и из мести. Этот факт не ослабил кипящей внутри ярости, а только добавил новую завесу из стыда и чувства вины.

Ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве. Хотелось, чтобы они перестали на него так смотреть. Хотелось бежать из этого места так быстро и далеко, как только возможно.

– И как вы планируете выбираться отсюда, – спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.

– Мы сопрем корабль, – доступно объяснила Сталкер-142.

– Но _сначала_ , – вклинился Тор, выразительно на нее покосившись, – нам нужно освободить еще кое-кого.

– Кого? – поинтересовался Локи, потому что планирование по крайней мере отвлекало его от того факта, что он только что заметил татуировку между своим большим и указательным пальцем. Облегчение приносило только то, что она была совсем крохотной. Просто маленькое… сердечко. Выведенное синими чернилами.

Грандмастер сделал ее сам, попутно уговаривая Локи не дергаться. И Локи послушно терпел, едва заметно дрожа. Похвала Грандмастера того стоила.

Эта тошнота, наверное, не прекратится уже _никогда_.

– Он вряд ли захочет идти с нами, – усомнилась Сталкер. – Ему здесь нравится.

На лице Тора появилось упрямое выражение.

– Я с ним договорюсь.

– Договоришься с кем? – снова спросил Локи.

Тор покосился на него.

– Халк тоже здесь, – признался он. – Это он чемпион Грандмастера.

Халк. Ах, да. Локи живо припомнились обстоятельства его предыдущей встречи с зеленым гигантом. А день становился все лучше и лучше.

– Ага, – выдохнул он после затянувшейся паузы, начиная сомневаться, а не страдает ли провалами в памяти _сам Тор_. На язык так и просился вопрос: « _А мы не можем просто оставить его здесь?_ » Но Локи отлично знал это решительное выражение на лице брата.

Его так и подмывало поинтересоваться у Сталкера-142 (только теперь ему пришло в голову, что у нее, наверное, есть имя, которое он совершенно точно не собирался спрашивать), не даст ли она ему еще одну бутылку той гадской отравы.

– И куда мы планируем направиться? – слабым голосом спросил он. Тор окинул Локи недоуменным взглядом.

– В Асгард, конечно же, – ответил он. – Нам еще нужно разобраться с Хелой.

– Разобраться _с кем_? – переспросила Сталкер-142, выпучивая глаза. Локи же едва сдержал мученический стон.

Часть его отстраненно гадала, согласится ли Грандмастер принять его обратно.

Но остальные его части плевать хотели на то, что ему придется выступить против Хелы с голыми руками, до тех пор, пока это будет происходить очень, очень, _очень_ далеко отсюда.


End file.
